1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a receiving bag held by a hook-type folder, especially a receiving bag having at least one notch.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people often use a folder to receive and classify documents, newspapers or magazines. Please refer to FIG. 1, illustrating a hook-type folder 10. The hook-type folder 10 comprises a main board 11, and right and left sides of the main board 11 are respectively connected with a side board 12. The two side boards 12 can pivot around the main board 11. Two fixing devices 13 are respectively fixed at two ends of the main board 11. A plurality of hooks 14 are mounted on every fixing device 13. The hook 14 has a base portion 141 which is positioned at the fixing device 13. A connecting portion 142 is extended from an upper end of the hook 14 forwardly. A hook portion 143 extends from an end of the connecting portion 142 toward an inner of the main board 11. A clearance is formed between the hook portion 143 and the fixing device 13.
Please refer to FIG. 2. User can open a magazine 15, and then put pages of the magazine 15 on the clearance between the hook portion 143 and the fixing device 13. The magazine 15 is clipped by the hook portion 143 and the fixing device 13. The magazine 15 doesn't drop from the main board 11. The magazine 15 can be hooked on the main board 11 of the hook-type folder 10.
Please refer to FIG. 3 and FIG. 3A. People can use the hook-type folder 10 to receive documents or papers. Firstly a user can put documents or papers into a receiving bag 16. The receiving bag 16 is oblong. An upper side of the receiving bag 16 has an opening 161 and a under side of the receiving bag 16 has another opening 162 near a corner of the receiving bag 16. And then users respectively can put the two sides of the receiving bag 16 into the two clearances between the hook portions 143 and the fixing devices 13 via the two openings 161, 162. The hook portions 143 enter into the inner of the receiving bag 16 and the receiving bag 16 can be hooked onto the main board 11. The receiving bag 16 doesn't drop from the main board 11.
However, the lengths of the two sides of the receiving bag 16 must be smaller than the distance between the two connecting portions 142 of the two hooks 14, otherwise the two sides of the receiving bag 16 will lean the connecting portions 142, The connecting portions 142 deform the receiving bag 16, so the lengths of the two sides of the receiving bag 16 can't be the same as the lengths of the two sides of the folder 10.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes that the above shortage should be corrected and a special effort has been paid to research this field. The present invention is presented with reasonable design and good effect to resolve the above problems.